dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of the Adepts of Darkness
Sketch-1563771931885.png|Scullians insignia =Forces= 'Generals' *Gaston *Red Skull *Shan Yu *Lady Tremaine *Eight Demon Sorcerers *Tirek *Tai Lung *Tartarus *Azula *Tactimon *Lilithmon *Blastmon 'Heartless' For the most part, Heartless have been mostly replaced with the more effective Scullions, Covenant, Decepticons, and other aspects of the Adepts of Darkness army. Although, despite this, Heartless of various types can still be found in the Adepts' employment, usually as easy to use disposable minions for certain members of the Adepts of Darkness, who have higher status than most villains. 'Pureblood' *Shadow *Mega-Shadow *Darkball *Invisible *Bit Sniper *Neoshadow *Gargoyle Knight *Gargoyle Warrior *Shadow Glob *Massive Possessor *Blox Bug *Danger Bug *Metal Bug *Prize Bug *Core Blox *Gigas Shadow *Darkside *Dark Follower *Possessor *Thresholder *Shadow Stalker *Dark Thorn *Novashadow *Orcus *Hunter of the Dark *Flame Core 'Emblem' *Soldier *Stealth Soldier *Deserter *Sergeant *Air Soldier *Large Body *Red Nocturne *Blue Rhapsody *Yellow Opera *Green Requiem *Black Ballade *Silver Rock *Emerald Blues *Crimson Jazz *Spring Metal *Scarlet Tango *Grey Caprice *Striped Aria *Sapphire Elegy *Pink Concerto *Turquoise March *Emerald Serenade *Powerwild *Bouncywild *Sniperwild *Bandit *Fat Bandit *Pot Spider *Barrel Spider *Pot Scorpion *Search Ghost *Grand Ghost *Hover Ghost *Living Pod *Sheltering Zone *Sea Neon *Screwdiver *Missilediver *Aquatank *Jet Balloon *Gargoyle *Wight Knight *Pirate *Air Pirate *Air Viking *Battleship *Wyvern *Defender *Eliminator *Wizard *White Mushroom *Black Fungus *Rare Truffle *Pink Agaricus *Gold Tricholoma *Angel Star *Chimaera *Creeper Plant *Dire Plant *Fire Plant *Blizzard Plant *Crescendo *Flare Note *Bubble Beat *Tornado Step *Trick Ghost *Magic Phantom *Rabid Dog *Snapper Dog *Hook Bat *Perplex *Bookmaster *Runemaster *Barrier Master *Minute Bomb *Skater Bomb *Storm Bomb *Detonator *Hammer Frame *Iron Hammer *Bulky Vendor *Rare Vendor *Fortuneteller *Cannon Gun *Silent Launcher *Ice Cannon *Switch Launcher *Jumbo Cannon *Rapid Thruster *Driller Mole *Lance Warrior *Morning Star *Fiery Globe *Icy Cube *Snowy Crystal *Luna Bandit *Graveyard *Toy Soldier *Aeroplane *Hot Rod *Mad Bumper *Assault Rider *Nightwalker *Bolt Tower *Magnum Loader *Strafer *Devastator *Reckless *Living Bone *Shaman *Necromancer *Aerial Knocker *Aerial Champ *Armored Knight *Surveillance Robot *Guardian *Cymbal Monkey *Tricky Monkey *Air Battler *Aerial Master *Artful Flyer *Sky Grappler *Creepworm *Guard Armor *Opposite Armor *Red Armor *Powered Armor *Trickmaster *Crimson Prankster *Stealth Sneak *Sneak Army *Veil Lizard *Lurk Lizard *Pot Centipede *Parasite Cage *Behemoth *Destroyed Behemoth *Arc Behemoth *Phantom *Kurt Zisa *Illuminator *Prison Keeper *VolcanicLord *Volcanic Lord *Blizzard Lord *Storm Rider *Grim Reaper *Groundshaker *Mushroom XIII No. 1 *Mushroom XIII No. 2 *Mushroom XIII No. 3 *Mushroom XIII No. 4 *Mushroom XIII No. 5 *Mushroom XIII No. 6 *Mushroom XIII No. 7 *Mushroom XIII No. 8 *Mushroom XIII No. 9 *Mushroom XIII No. 10 *Mushroom XIII No. 11 *Mushroom XIII No. 12 *Mushroom XIII No. 13 *Poison Plant *Destroyer *Commander *Large Armor *Clay Armor *Solid Armor *Land Armor *Bully Dog *Spiked Crawler *Scorching Sphere *Carrier Ghost *Zip Slasher *Dual Blade *Heat Saber *Chill Ripper *Blitz Spear *Stalwart Blade *Tailbunker *Avalanche *Wavecrest *Phantomtail *Windstorm *Dustflier *Antlion *Infernal Engine *Tentaclaw *Leechgrave *Ruler of the Sky 'Gummi Heartless' *Crawler *Dragonfly *Driller *Hunter *Hunter-X *Reaper's Wheel *Submarine *Pirate Ship 'Scullians' Ex-Mercenaries, AWOL soldiers, and War criminals, regardless of species. The Scullians are composed entirely of people who have military training. These vicious men and women are armed to teeth with high-tech weapons, power armor and war machines. Scullians are identified with theirblack and white armor with a skeletal motif. Because Hades, Grogar, etc. can revive them whenever they die, they are effectively pseudo-immortal, and fear death less then most people. Still they don't like dying, and will make tactical retreats. 'Unique Scullians' *Alexandra Vasilisa - The Grand General of the Scullions. *Andrew McKlein *Elizabeth Sinclaire *Burt Nelson *Tylon *Heinz Ornstein *Ace of Hearts *Ace of Diamonds *Ace of Clubs *Ace of Spades *Christopher Corey *Vladimir Lance *Brahm Veebox *Xemo Vhu'ul *Helen Drew *Jacob Clarkson *Necroid-1995 *Ouka Tsunade *Alejandro Ramerez *Adrian Brown *Gwendolyn Webber *Tanya Strong 'Troop Types' *Fodders *Shock Troopers *Elite Shock Troopers *Railgunners *Steampunks *Cyberpunks *Pyros *Bombardiers *Snipers *Jet Packers *Amazons *Lancers *Marauders *Mimics *Swordsmen *Vanguard's *Phantoms *Mariners *Assassins *Schemers *Heavyweights *Legionnaires *Convicts *Speeders *Gassers *Mongers *Scholars *Hackers *Sentrys 'Weapons' Weaponry 'Standard Weaponry' 'Power Armor' 'Vehicles' 'Land Vehicles' 'Aircraft' 'Seacraft' 'Aerospace Ships' 'Gangs' 'Mechanized' The Mechanized are prisoners of war that have been converted into cybernetic pawns against their will. The process is slow and agonizingly painful. 'Digimon Army' 'Alien Forces' 'Covenant' *Prophets *Elites *Hunters *Drones *Jackals *Skermishers *Grunt's *Brutes 'Prometheans' *Promethean Crawlers *Promethean Watchers *Promethean Knights *Armigers 'Cybermorphs' 'Cthonians' 'Decepticons' 'Entymoids' 'Miscellaneous' *'Yautja' *'Daleks' *'Weeping Angels' *'Borg' *'Goa'uld' 'Monsters' Most of the monsters, first used by the Adepts of Darknes, have been removed from the their military. They are commonly found in the badlands. Still, the Adepts of Darkness do use some warbeasts, whether they were captured, modified, or created. Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Henchmen Category:Adepts of Darkness